


Bail Me Out

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, all time low band, fighter!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: A fic inspired by the song Bail Me Out by All Time Low. Listen to the song while reading for optimal experience :)Chanyeol fucked up... once again. Will Baekhyun pick up his call?





	Bail Me Out

_**What can I say?** _   
_**I fucked this up again,** _

  
Chanyeol sighed heavily, his head in his hands. Why was he always fucking everything up? He was sitting in a prison cell, alone and pondering about why his life was at this point. Even the only good thing in his life, the only thing he had tried to keep, he had also fucked up.   
  
Baekhyun had always brought out the best in him. They met at a club, a year ago. They fitted together, the perfect match. They started dating not long after. Baekhyun was a literature student at the time and he was in his last year. Chanyeol, on the other side, wasn’t in school anymore and he tried to avoid every conversation about what he did for a living.   
  
At first, it was ok, Baekhyun didn’t ask too many questions. But after a couple months, he started to be very curious. How could Chanyeol afford to live in this big studio in Seoul? How could he pay for all their expensive dates in fancy restaurants? Chanyeol could’ve lied and he was tempted to, but he couldn’t risk losing Baekhyun by lying.  
  
It all went down one night when they were cuddling in Chanyeol’s bed. They just had mind-blowing sex and Baekhyun was lying with his head on Chanyeol’s chest.   
  
“Why won’t you tell me?” He asked in a whisper.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked back even if he knew exactly what Baekhyun meant.   
  
“What are you doing in life to afford… all this?” Baekhyun asked waving his hand in the air, pointing at his surrounding.   
  
Chanyeol took a deep breath. He had no exit, this time he was going to tell the truth. That was the night he told Baekhyun everything. How he had it rough growing up with his parents not caring about him. How he finished high school, but his grades were merely passable. How one night he ended up in a part of town that wasn’t recommendable, and he ended up in some sort of fight club. He told Baekhyun about his first fight and how he won… and how he had never lost a fight to this day. He told his whole story without looking in Baekhyun’s eyes, tracing soft circles on his back.   
  
“Is it even legal?” Baekhyun asked after a moment of silence.   
  
Chanyeol closed his eyes at the question. When he opened them, he looked down at Baekhyun with a serious look.  
  
“What do you think?”

  
That night Chanyeol had braced himself for goodbyes. But, to his surprise, he didn’t need to. Baekhyun didn’t leave him. Chanyeol couldn’t believe how lucky he was.  
  
For the next couple weeks after that everything was alright. Until one-day Baekhyun had asked to see him fight. Chanyeol was firmly against the idea.  
  
“Come on Chanyeol, I’d be less worried if I had an idea of what you’re really doing.” Baekhyun pleaded with his puppy eyes.  
  
“No Baek. It’s not a place for you. You don’t know the people who come to this place. They’re dangerous.” Chanyeol argued.   
  
That night they had their first fight. Baekhyun kept insisting and Chanyeol holds his ground. In the end, Baekhyun let go and agreed to never ask to come watch him ever again. Chanyeol thought it was for the best.

  
They continued their lives and Baekhyun tried to ignore what his boyfriend was really doing when he was alone at night. Was it a hard task? Yes. Because even if he never lost, Chanyeol always came back home with nasty injuries. Bruises covering his chest and back, cuts on his eyebrows or cheeks, and always with bloody knuckles. It always hurt Baekhyun to see Chanyeol in this state.

  
One time, Chanyeol came back home with a lot more injuries than normal. He had difficulties to walk and was bleeding much more than normal. Baekhyun had let out a horrified gasp when Chanyeol entered the living room, limping. He quickly dragged his boyfriend to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath. Baekhyun began to tend Chanyeol’s wounds, doing everything in silence.   
  
Chanyeol knew it was hard on Baekhyun, but what could he do? It was part of his job.

“I’m sorry you have to do all this but Jongdae wasn’t there tonight,” Chanyeol said. Jongdae was usually the one patching Chanyeol up so that he could go home looking almost presentable.   
  
Baekhyun didn’t reply to Chanyeol’s apologies. Like he didn’t hear it. Chanyeol grabbed his hands in his and forced the smaller man to look at him. “Really, Baek, I’m sorry.” He said once more.   
  
Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh. “I wished you’d stop.” He said in a quiet voice. It wasn’t the first time he said that.   
  
He had asked Chanyeol to stop fighting once or twice before but the taller man always got angry and Baekhyun tried to shut up his fears and stopped asking.  
  
“Baekhyun, you can’t ask me that!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “It’s the only thing I’m good at.” That was his only argument.   
  
“That’s not true and you know it! You like to fight! Just admit it for once!” Baekhyun replied. He was so angry, he grabbed the things he had used to patch Chanyeol up and threw them back in the first aid kit.  
  
Baekhyun turned back to his boyfriend, a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. “You have enough money, you could go to college! You’re smart Chanyeol you could do anything! But you I know you won’t!” He snapped again.

  
_**What can I do?** _   
_**I took it out on you,** _   
_**I run around and make,** _   
_**A mess of everything,** _

  
“You’re right! I like fighting! I like the way I feel when I’m in the ring!” Chanyeol screamed back. “So, don’t bother asking me, I won’t stop!” He stood up, towering Baekhyun.   
  
Baekhyun shrank back at Chanyeol’s words. He took a step back and looked down at his foot. “Well, I can’t take it anymore Yeol.” He said with a soft voice.   
  
“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked with impatience. His night had been long and the last thing he wanted was to fight with Baekhyun.  
  
“I can’t keep going on this way. I’m always worried about you.” Baekhyun said looking up, tears filling his eyes. “I’m tired of seeing you coming home with more bruises than the day before.” A tear escaped his eyes and trailed down his cheek.   
  
Chanyeol’s anger deflated as soon as he saw Baekhyun’s expression. He took a step forward but Baekhyun took another one back.   
  
“Don’t. You made it clear that you would always choose fighting over me. I’m done Chanyeol.” And with these words, Baekhyun turned around and left. Leaving a stunned Chanyeol in the middle of his bathroom.

  
_**I made a big mistake,** _   
_**And now I’m wondering,** _

  
Since that day, Baekhyun never spoke to Chanyeol again. Chanyeol tried to text him and call him but Baekhyun rarely replied and when he did it was only to tell him to stop contacting him. Which Chanyeol finally did after a couple weeks.

  
“Hey, tough guy. Have you thought about the person you want to call?” The voice of the police officer on the other side of the cell brought Chanyeol back to reality.   
  
Of course, he knew who he wanted to call, but he didn’t know if the person would answer. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

  
**_Would you,_ **   
**_Bail me out if I need it,_ **   
**_Help me down,_ **   
**_Will you catch me when I fall,_ **   
**_Another night I’m out here wasted,_ **   
**_Another night you’ve got to take my call,_ **

  
Chanyeol dialed a number that he still knew by heart even if he hadn’t dialed it in 6 months. It rang and rang. Chanyeol was about to hang up when a sleepy “Hello” reached his ear.   
  
“Hey, it’s me.” He said softly. He heard the person on the other side of the line hold her breath for a moment.   
  
“What’s up?” Baekhyun asked with a voice more awake this time.   
  
“I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to, but I need a favor,” Chanyeol said.   
  
“What kind of favor?” Baekhyun asked with a careful voice.

  
_**Would you,** _   
_**Bail me out,** _   
_**Bail me out,** _   
_**Bail me out,** _   
_**Say are you gonna take my call?** _

  
Chanyeol gathered his courage and finally said: “Can you come bail me out?”   
  
To Chanyeol’s surprise, Baekhyun actually came. He paid for Chanyeol’s caution and they walked back to his car in silence. They sat in the car but Baekhyun didn’t start the engine. Instead, he looked at Chanyeol in the eyes. “If I ask why you were in jail are you going to tell me?” He asked.   
  
“It was stupid,” Chanyeol said, trying to avoid the subject.   
  
“That I could guess by myself,” Baekhyun replied but still waited for an answer.   
  
“Ok… I’ll tell you.” Chanyeol gave up. “I was out drinking alone in a bar near the gym where I fight when a guy a beat a couple months ago entered. Of course, he recognized me and decided to be an asshole. He sat next to me and annoyed the shit out of me. Asking me what I was up to these days. I wasn’t really answering his questions in hope that he would leave. But it didn’t work. He said that he heard rumors about me, that I was dating someone but got dumped. And then he said “What Park? You couldn’t satisfy the little bitch anymore?”. I saw red at his comment.” Baekhyun had flinched when Chanyeol repeated said comment. Well aware that it was about him. “I jumped the guy and started punching him. I couldn’t stop myself. But someone stopped me, a police officer was at the bar and he yanked me away and then arrested me.” Chanyeol finished telling his story.   
  
“Why did you care so much?” Baekhyun asked.   
  
“Because, in a way, that asshole was right. I had the most wonderful guy by my side and I wasn’t able to keep him.” Chanyeol said looking at Baekhyun with sad eyes. “I’m sorry Baekhyun. I should’ve stopped when you asked me.”  
  
“But you love…” Baekhyun started to argue.   
  
“Fighting. Yeah, I like it. But after you left I realized I love you more. I’m sorry I had to lose you to realize that.” Chanyeol whispered sadly.   
  
He focused back on Baekhyun’s face and saw that he was crying. “What’s wrong? I didn’t want to make you cry.” Chanyeol said in a guilty voice.   
  
“Did you stop?” Baekhyun asked without acknowledging Chanyeol’s last sentence.  
  
“Yes. I took your advice and went to college. I started a music major.”   
  
Without a warning, Baekhyun closed the gap between the two and crashed his lips against Chanyeol’s. The taller didn’t respond to the kiss, in shock with what was happening. He couldn’t believe that the lips he had missed for so long were back on his.   
  
“I never stopped loving you but seeing you hurt was too much,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips before kissing him once more.   
  
When they broke the kiss, Chanyeol brought his hands to Baekhyun’s face and dried his tears.   
  
“Does this mean you’re coming back home?” Chanyeol asked softly, afraid of the answer.   
  
Baekhyun nodded with a small smile.  
  
“Good. This time I’m not letting you go.”

  
_**Would you,** _   
_**Bail me out,** _   
_**Bail me out,** _   
_**Bail me out** _   
_**Are you gonna take my call?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since the song played on my playlist 3 days ago. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
